


The replacement

by mistressterably



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Still no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cardinal hopes his new mistress doesn't need a lot of training to get up to speed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Long fingers caressed the heavy gold cross that hung from the long chain. Talks with the Swedish ambassador had run much longer into the evening than he would have preferred but they had gained much. Especially when he had advised the ambassador that one of his most highly placed spies was actually a double agent that had been feeding information to the English faction. Licking his lips with satisfaction he called for his coach. It would be a good evening to continue his breaking in of his latest mistress, Sabine . He had a brief thought for his last mistress, who was now laying silent in a crypt in a small church in the countryside. Very brief. His thoughts turned over the matter of the Swedish and English foreign policies as the coach made it's way through the city to the home he kept his mistress lodged in. 

Arriving, he took the two steps down from the coach and then, a servant holding open the door, with a flick of his cloak he entered the house. Inside the resident manservant quickly took the Cardinal's cloak from him and directed him that his mistress awaited him in the bedroom. The black leather boots that he wore sounded through the house as he mounted the stairs to the upper story and the bedroom. A lady servant opened the doors for him and strode in without a pause. Fingers touched the cross resting on his stomach as he gazed in the candle light at his newest mistress. Her hair was a reddish-blonde and flowed over her shoulders and almost to the middle of her back. The deep blue of her dress offset the pale skin of her neck and top of her bosom, pushed upwards by the tight undergarments she wore. His tongue ran over his lips in anticipation of kissing the soft mounds of her flesh. The black leather doublet with it's high collar felt heavy and hot over his black linen shirt. He crooked a finger at her, beckoning her over to where he stood. She glided smoothly over the floor, her steps silent as she drew before him. 

'How may I please you, sire?' Sabine spoke softly, submissively. Her eyes however looked him over as she smiled, a hint of mischief in them. 

'I require you to provide me the relaxation I need after a long day dealing with affairs of state. You must learn to provide this to me without asking.' With a sharp gesture he direct her to move the foot stool close to his chair and settled into it. Lifting his booted feet onto the stool, she moved without asking to settle beside his feet and remove his boots for him. Her soft fingers began to massage the muscles in his feet. Armand was pleased that she was not requiring constant direction. This was promising. And the view from where he sat was pleasing as well, her bosom rose and feel with her breathing as she worked the soreness from his feet. The motion of her hands causing her breasts to move as well. He caressed the cross as if he were caressing one of her breasts with his fingertips. 

Another gesture and she moved from the stool to his lap. She was barely any weight on him but enough pressure to remind him of his arousal. 'Are your fingers as skillful against the pain in my head as they are with my feet?'

'I use more than just my fingers to help with that, sire.' Sabine put her words to action and let her fingers gently rub his temples. His eyes half-closed at her touch but still watching her. She leaned forwards, her breasts closer to him as she softly kissed his forehead, her lips parted to allow the tip of her tongue to gently touch his skin. Armand responded by slipping a hand around her waist. Just the right sort of initiative on her part, he thought. Her hands then moved to his shoulders, feeling the tension in his muscles there. The leather was too thick for her to properly massage him so she began to unhook the doublet and slip it open. He sat up and shrugged it off his shoulders, he was left only in his linen shirt and black satin trousers, the cross still rested heavily against his body. Her fingers dug gently into his shoulder muscles working out the knots in them. 

Licking his lips, he once more gestured to her to stand. 'Undress for me.'

Rising from his lap, Sabine stepped back and began to untie the stays of her dress. Once loosened her breasts were freed, naked to his sight. He bit his lip as her dress fell around her feet, leaving her with only a linen underskirt covering her. His eyes traveled over her body and his arousal became more insistent. His bejeweled finger drew her back to his lap where she sat once more to begin untying the drawstring that held it closed at the neck. With it loose she leaned forward to kiss his neck and collarbone, his hands went to her waist holding her on his lap as she began to slide her hands under his shirt and up over his stomach. He was slimmer than most would have thought as his usual outfit made him look more robust. A trail of soft gray hair ran from his stomach down to the top edge of his satin trousers. Reaching up he lifted the chain of his cross up over his head and set it on the side table beside his chair. With that last obstacle, Sabine was able to quickly slip his shirt up and over his head. Then she pressed her breasts against him, daring to kiss him on the lips. 

She had performed well to this point so he didn't refuse, rather his hand twined through her long hair and held her steady as he hungrily kissed her. Sabine reached between them and deftly untied the stays of his trousers. Next she slipped her hand down and grasped his aroused member, stroking him. With no direction from himself, she stood up only long enough to raise her underskirt and straddle him instead. He smiled appreciatively and, with his hands on her waist, guided her onto him. Tilting his head back in response he moaned as she rode him until he peaked, pulling her down onto him to release himself inside her. He allowed her a few moments before he waved her off his lap. She stood for him and he gestured again for her to re-dress herself. As she slipped her dress back up over herself, he casually restored his privates into his trousers and tied them up once more.

'You show great promise, my lady.' Armand's tone was conversational as he stood himself, drawing his linen shirt back on over his head, lifting the chain over his neck and stroking the cross as it rested in its usual place against him. 'Remember, you are mine and mine alone. You are rewarded well for loyalty to myself.' He closed the space between them with a few strides, taking her chin in his hands roughly, locking his eyes on hers. 'Dare to go against me and the price you will pay will be very dear.' Sabine's look back was one without fear but understanding, she nodded and he let his grip loosen. He snapped his fingers and his manservant arrived in the room to complete dressing him properly once more. He had a late evening meeting to attend.


	2. Be ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardinal's new mistress learns more about his wishes and to expect in future.

Sabine found the days between the Cardinal's visits were quite mundane and boring. The original excitement of being chosen to be mistress to the Cardinal Richelieu was wearing off. As the third daughter of a minor noble, she had caught the eye of one of the Cardinal's attendants,been spoken to by his head servant and then paraded at court for the Cardinal's perusal without actually meeting formally. Her parents had been excited as well. Finding her a placement of this nature meant that they wouldn't need to find her a husband of sufficient rank now. Not that any noble would want the leavings of the Cardinal but it was a risk that she had been very willing to take. 

On one of her trips to the clothiers, she was as always accompanied by two of the Cardinal's red guards. One of the two men seemed to constantly be looking at her lasciviously. At first she found it enticing, almost tempting to see what might come of it. Only after overhearing the young women at the dressmaker's shop talking about her predecessor's mysterious disappearance did she realize that she would have to take a different approach to the leering guard. 

Armand's arrival was announced by the house servant and she readied herself at her dressing table. She had purchased a new, subtle perfume at the market and she wanted to see his reaction to it as she delicately dabbed it between her breasts. She slipped a silk ribbon garter up her leg to her upper thigh. Through the high windows in her rooms she could hear the approach of the Cardinal's carriage. With a deep breath and a last glance in the mirror, she stood and awaited his entrance. 

Boot heels struck on the wood floor as he mounted the stairs and strode purposefully into her rooms. Without a word, he approached the large chair and sat heavily. Sabine moved smoothly to his side without being prompted. The only hint of his desires was a flick of his fingers towards his head. Her slippered feet were silent as she stood behind his chair, gently removed his headgear and lightly ran her fingers through his hair. The timing was not yet right to speak of the guard and she concentrated only on relieving the stress he felt. Soft fingertips massaged his scalp gently through the soft, gray curls. 

Armand closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. A new soft scent aroused his senses and his long fingers stroked the plush arms of the chair in anticipation of the stroking of her long legs. His lips formed an O as her fingers moved to his temples, tracing light circles over the pounding veins in his head. A gesture of his fingers in a tight circle and her touch became more firm. Responding, he moaned lightly before his tongue found it's way between his lips. The long fingers of his right hand moved from the chair arm to the cross hanging on his chest, stroking the cold metal instead. Slowly, the ache in his head faded and was replaced by an ache in his groin. 

Finally, Sabine saw his gesture to draw her in front of him again where she glided silently to his feet to remove his tall boots. Sitting on the foot stool, she ran her hand up his left leg over the black velvet of his trousers. His firm calf muscles were taut but he was not patient enough now for any further massage. As her hand made it's way up over his knees to his wide thigh, muscles as firm as his calf, he caught her hand in his grip. More roughly than last time, he pulled her towards him, drawing her to his lap. Armand's right hand snaked around her back to hold her firmly and his left hand was making it's way up her skirts, over the thin silk stockings on her legs. Now he was stroking her naked upper thigh. 

Still without a word he stood up and spun her round. Still rough with her Armand pushed her to lean forward at the waist and she caught herself by her hands on arms of the chair. Armand drew her skirts up to her waist, one hand gathering them in his fist to hold them out of the way. Quickly, he released his erection from his velvet trousers and was entering her from behind. As he rode her, Armand closed his eyes and grunted harshly with each thrust. There was no caring, no gentleness. This was purely for his relief and he reached it quickly, pulsing inside her as he orgasmed. Just as abruptly as it began, he was finished with her and casually releasing the gathered skirts from his grip.

Sabine, left wanting and wet, merely composed herself and straightened her skirts to move away from the chair. Armand, re-tying the drawstring of his trousers, returned to his seat. 'Attend my feet, they're sore.' He finally spoke, the barest rasping of his voice the only hint of his release. Her hands were massaging his arches but her eyes were gazing at his face. His eyes caught hers and they steeled against her. 'Lower your eyes, woman.' 

'Apologies, my lord.' Sabine did so and directed her gaze at his crotch instead. 

Armand stared hard at his mistress. He had further tests for her but this evening she had performed as he had hoped. Meek enough to do as he commanded without words but just enough back bone to make it worthwhile. What good a branch of a tree if it easily breaks. The branch that bends only and snaps back into place for the next test, that's the one to keep. Pliability and strength, that's what he desired. He caught her eyes not on the floor but on his crotch. Leaning forward, his long fingers grabbed her chin and held her roughly to face him. 'When next I tell you to lower your eyes, it will be to the floor or my feet if I stand before you. Lower does not mean my cock.'

'Yes, my lord.' Sabine's voice quivered slightly as she responded to his harsh commands but not out of fear. 

Drawing in a breath, he released her face from his grip. 'Next time I visit, I require you to be naked save for slippers and stockings.' Armand stood and strode out of her rooms without further word or look. As his manservant settled his cloak about his shoulders once more, he grinned to himself. All that he had to decide was how long he would make himself wait before he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, historical accuracy is not assured and all errors are mine. 
> 
> Future chapters will happen as I am inspired by this scenario.


	3. A bit of steel in her spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardinal is not known as a soft man.

The Cardinal is a devious, manipulative man who thinks nothing of destroying any man or woman who would dare stand in the way of his plans regardless of those plans being for the good of France or for the good of the Cardinal. However, what would a man of this nature dream about? When the heavy clothes he wears to court, in part a means to protect him from the odd dagger that may point in his direction, are laid to one side by his servants and the thick gold cross that hangs around his neck is laid with reverence on his private altar.

With the trappings of State and of Church laid to the said and the man left naked to face the night on his own. Is this when his hard exterior changes to one of vulnerability and longing for what others easily accept? Or is the steel of his demeanor still strong and sharp ready for anything even in slumber?

The servants are dismissed and he is alone in his chambers and the heavy warm blankets draped over him. The only light a few candles set by far walls that let shadows dance mysteriously on the decorated walls. He is alone with only his thoughts and his dreams. Thoughts of plans for the future of the state, the King and the bit players in the political game morph into dreams.

Dreams of domination.

He woke up with a sheen of sweat on his chest. The heavy blankets were too heavy on him so he threw them off his body. Reaching to the table beside his bed, he picked up the goblet of watered wine that he always had placed there for just such moments of sleeplessness. Rising from his bed, he strode to one of the large windows in his chamber. The moon was dim tonight but there weren't many clouds. Sounds of night walkers in the distance meant nothing to him, but the sound of soldiers strolling along the garden paths on the grounds of the palace were barely registered by his brain. A swift glance at the candles told him that there were hours left of the night and he would likely not be able to sleep again this night, not with his mind and, apparently his body, were too aroused. 

He drained the goblet of wine and barked out for his servant. The well trained man entered his chambers and he merely had to utter the words ; Dress me and the man was busying himself to collect the Cardinal's clothes from the chests. Barely minutes later he was dressed once more and he knelt briefly at his private altar to lift the gold cross from where it rested on the gilded Bible. Slipping the chain over his head, he was prepared and strode from his chambers, down the wide stairs and out the front doors. In the dim moonlight his carriage and two guards awaited him. 

Gesturing to the younger of the two guards, 'Proceed ahead and quickly. Tell her to be ready.' The Cardinal settled into the red velvet covered cushion of his carriage, gathered his cloak about him and settled in for the brief journey to his city property.  
As the carriage pulled up to the door, the Cardinal emerged and with a few long strides he was inside and up the stairs. A fire had been stoked in Sabine's chamber and a number of candles lit. She had been soundly asleep so her eyes were not as sharp or as focused as they had been on his previous visits but he found that further arousing at the moment. As he had directed her to do so previously she had merely dressed in stockings and slippers. Her hair was down and fell about her shoulders in a chaotic mass of curls. The Cardinal simply stood, cloak pushed back over his shoulders. He had left his chambers at the palace quickly enough to have only worn his black silk shirt and velvet trousers with a shorter pair of boots. His gray eyes looked her up and down, taking in her entire body. Her skin was milky but not deathly pale, broken only by the darker coloring of her nipples and a few small beauty marks. Her belly was only slightly rounded and her waist slimmer with hips widening out slightly. A thought of how easily his hands fitted the curve of them to hold her steady when he had thrust into her the last time he had visited. 

The Cardinal reached up and untied the draw string of his cloak, letting it fall by its own weight to the floor. 'I have taken you twice now woman but that does not mean your place is yet permanent.' Hands clasped behind his back he began to walk around her to view her from all angles. Pausing behind her, his be-ringed hand cupped her left buttock, checking how it fit in his palm before he stroked it a few times then a quick hard slap. The milky skin turned red from the stinging slap. She had flinched at the pain which prompted him to lick his lips. 'You are here at my whim.' He told her as his hand slapped her right buttock just as hard eliciting another flinch of pain from her. Sabine said nothing as she had not been given time to think with his quick arrival. She was, as he had planned, entirely open to him with no thoughts other than what happened in the moment. 

'Yes, my lord.' Her voice was faint, wavering slightly as the skin of her rear still burned from his slaps. 

'Why do you think I slap you?' He asked from behind her, the Cardinal's voice was deep and throaty against her neck but there was no other contact yet. 

'Punishment, lord.' Sabine said again with a faint voice.

'Wrong. Punishment is so much harsher. This,' Again a hard slap of his hand on her buttocks that left another red mark. 'This is when I tell you that you are mine. I am your pain. I am also your pleasure.' With those words his hand slid between her legs from behind to cover her crotch with his long fingers and palm.

'I shall be yours, be my pain, be my pleasure.' Sabine whispered as his fingers pressed against her wetness. 

'Or you shall be nothing.' He told her harshly, drawing his hand away to walk over to her dressing table. A stray cloth lay there which he picked up and casually wiped his hand clean of her moistness. Cloth in hand he strode back to face her from in front, Sabine's eyes were lowered to gaze at the floor. Her lips were pressed tight together but the slight tremble in her hands told him she was primed. With no thought he threw the cloth in his hand to one side as trash to be disposed of. 'Or I shall be everything.' He snapped his fingers and barked at her. 'Look at me woman!' Startled she lifted her head to look at him directly. 'I say when you will live and I say when you will die! That is what I am to you!' Sabine fought against her fear to not draw her eyes away from his despite his aggression. He reached out and grabbed her chin, leaning close to her face but she still didn't look away. He placed his thumb on her lower lip, directing her to open her mouth. 'Speak.'

'Would you be God?' She asked without thinking. 

His open palm connected with her cheek, striking her hard enough to cause her to fall to her knees clutching her cheek in pain. Sabine did not cry out but bit her lip hard to the point of bleeding. Her eyes glared up at him. A sliver of murderous rage glinted in his eyes as he hovered over her. 'You dare to put me aside God?' 

Her spine steeled as she knelt there, her chest heaving from her ragged breath. 'You are no God, you are only a man. Yes, a powerful man and I will bend to your will but I will always fight to stay alive.' Armand stood there staring coldly at her but she didn't shift her eyes from his stare. His arousal was intense and complete as her naked body matched her naked emotions at that moment. 

'Get on the bed, woman.' He snarled at her and refused to assist her in standing up. She was slightly unsteady for a moment and the bruising on her cheek had begun. She lay back on the disheveled bedclothes, unsure of what to expect from him this night. His long fingers grabbed her legs, pulled her to the edge of the bed and spread her wide. He undid his trousers, pushed them down far enough only for his purposes and entered her. Laughing aloud in reaction to finding her not only naked physically and emotionally but also sexually. Not holding back he was pounding into her until his own needs were met. 'Finish yourself for me.' He ordered her and then watched her sit up. Sabine held back nothing herself and her own orgasm was intense.

As she sat there, panting and quivering from his use of her and her own efforts, the Cardinal gazed at her. Holding her chin in his grasp, he looked at her coldly but with a simmering passion still. 'I am your everything but should you ever blaspheme again and equate me to God you will then experience punishment as only I can mete it out. Never forget that, woman.' Now his fingers brushed over the growing bruise on her cheek. 'You are to stay in your quarters until I get word from your handmaiden that this bruise is healed. No visitors. When I give you permission and only then will you emerge.' Sabine, still staring directly in his eyes just nodded in acceptance. 

Turning away, he did up his trousers once more, gathered his cloak and left her.


	4. Another test passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardinal keeps testing his new mistress. Can she match him still?

'Mistress, word is arrived. The Cardinal approaches.' Her maidservant had rushed in, without knocking as usual for it was the Cardinal through the head manservant who she obeyed not Sabine. 'He's wanting the slippers and stockings again. Wants to inspect you I'm thinking. Good thing your bruising is gone now. His Lordship likes women who heal quick. Likes them pretty.' She twittered on as she started to help strip Sabine to just her stockings and slippers. 

'He beats his women regularly?' She asked, still learning her position. 

'Only when he's wanting to spice things up.' The maidservant cackled as her hands gathered up the layers of skirt and under things that Sabine had shed. 

Sat in front of the mirror of her dressing table, she powdered herself only slightly to take the sheen off her skin. When she heard the clatter of the horses' hooves on the cobbled street under her windows, Sabine stood before the armchair that he preferred to sit in, foot stool ready to one side for her to place under his feet if he wished. Her eyes were facing down towards the floor but she glanced up through the curls of her bangs to watch him stride in. Oh, how he had a presence upon entering the room, she thought. Her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of him. 

Instead of sitting, he approached her to look her over. The tip of his tongue was held between his lips as his gaze drifted up and down her body as he circled her. From behind, the curve of her buttocks and the small of her back enticed him but he fought back his growing desire for the moment. The Cardinal had decided on his way over in the coach that he would teach her a further lesson. Her words last time still rankled in his memories. A long, manicured finger ran over the width of her naked shoulders. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the slight shiver in her skin as he did so. 

Facing her, the same finger traced it's way to the tip of her chin to raise her gaze upwards to meet his own. Searching for signs of the bruising from his last visit he was immensely pleased to see no trace remaining. His manservant had reported her to be healed but he always decided for himself if it was good enough. And she was. With a step back, he cocked his head to one side to get a full view of her. The candles flickered in the room to cast shadows on her. Wetting his finger tip he reached out and stroked her nipples, shining them with the moisture. The effect in the candle light aroused him further. 

'Who am I to you?' He asked, testing her. 

'My pain and my pleasure.' She whispered. 

His fingers ran over his moustache and beard, toying with them as he looked her over. 'Who's decision is it as to what I will be this evening?'

'Yours, my Lord.' She answered. 'Your desires are mine.'

His right eyebrow arched at the still-evident free spirit in her. Liking that in her, his mouth opened partially and his tongue ran over his teeth. 'Let's play a game then. What are my desires tonight then?'

Sabine drew in a breath, realizing the test he was putting her through this evening. Suddenly, she became aware of her nudity in front of him, flushing slightly in embarrassment at not being certain for the moment. Her gaze flicked from his eyes to take in his groin. The folds of his trousers made it impossible to tell if he was aroused to any point of strain. His hands then, she thought. The right was still at his side and his left, ah.. the left hand! Against the cross, stroking it. He does that often but is that a clue for her. Up again to his face, his gray eyes were hard to read but his lips seemed to have reddened slightly and his tongue, the tip was just between his teeth. He could be aroused to the point of needing pleasure but could she be sure. 

His left hand, the ringed fingers were slow to slide up and down the heavy gold. The gemstone at the cross's center was being circled by his fingertip as it passed over it. She drew in a deep breath, looked into his eyes. 'Your desire tonight, my Lord, that would be pleasure. Pleasure of most exquisite kind.'

Gray eyes darted up from her naked crotch to her face, impressed at her read of him but also intrigued by what she may think he would find to be an exquisite pleasure. The Cardinal gestured for her to show him what she had in mind. 

Stepping forward, her hands rose to his chest to slowly glide over him through his shirt. Fingers teased it open, pushing it apart and then dancing through the soft, sparse sprinkled gray hair down the center of his body. Then her fingertips moved to his nipples, circling them slowly with her nails with just enough pressure to make him groan lightly at the sensation. His reaction told her she was on the right path. Slow and sensuous was what he wanted this evening. Oh he was like fire one night and then ice the next. Last time was hard ice tonight he was a slow burning fire. It would take little to turn him into a well-stoked bonfire, she thought. This would be a delicate dance to keep him for flaring too quickly. 

Leaning forward, her lips took over from her fingernails to snare one nipple then the next to tease them into aroused points to match her own. The solid chain of his cross hung down the middle of his chest. Not daring to cross the line between his pleasure and his faith she kissed around it to dip down to his stomach. The tip of her tongue darted over his belly button evoking a soft gasp from him. He took her subtle cue and he lifted the cross up from around his neck and let it dangle from his left hand for the moment. He did not want to move as yet to let her continue. 

A tug on the waist of his trousers and they were loosened slightly, allowing her enough play in the fabric to slip them down slowly to reveal more of his abdomen. Her lips plucked gently on the soft hairs. Further down she moved following the lowering of his trousers. Only as she neared his arousal was she able to make out how truly inflamed he was. Her fingers had to pull the waist of his trousers away from his body to expose him entirely. Looking up to him, her lips dampened by her tongue briefly, she ran her fingers down the length of his member. 

His mouth opened at her touch, the sight of her hands on him and the feeling of her breath so near to him. Oh yes, he thought to himself, this is exquisite. His left hand fingered the chain of his cross at the same pace as her fingers on his hard member. A sigh escaped his lips as her fingers were replaced by her tongue. She knew she had him now, as her eyes gazed upwards to see his eyes closing. Lapping at him slowly, she drew him closer and closer to his peak. The chain of his cross wrapped around his fingers, digging tightly into his skin as he rested his right hand in her long red-gold tresses. With a sharp gasp, he peaked and she took him entirely.

'Exquisite indeed,' He muttered after he caught his breath. The Cardinal swallowed as he saw the bold and passionate look in her gaze. Releasing the grip on the chain, he let it fall loose once more and then lifted it over his head and the heavy gold cross rested cool against his flushed skin. It drew him back to his normal self. Bending and not breaking, he smiled at her, but to reward her? Again the tilt of his head to look at her closely, her tongue licking over her red lips. Holding her chin, he drew her up from her knees. His hands went to her soft breasts, massaging them gently with his thumbs rubbing her nipples. 'Finger yourself.' He ordered her and she complied. Continuing to tease her breasts, she was quick to bring herself to her own orgasm. 'A reward this evening.' The Cardinal said, his gray eyes dancing in the candle light as he bent to draw each nipple in turn into his mouth to suck them briefly.

Straightening up, he gestured for her to relax on her bed. He drew his trousers up once more, closing them and then tying his shirt back up. 'Next time,' He began with a grin. 'Who knows what that will bring for you.' He held her gaze with his own. 'Be ready for anything.' With that hanging in the air, he left her to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in this fiction. I do not pretend to be an expert on 1600's french fashion, etc. All errors are my own. 
> 
> Any feedback/criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Please enjoy responsibly!


End file.
